All Is Forgiven
by Hey Lady Hey
Summary: edgiephoenix In the fifth case, it's finally found out that Edgeworth indeed used forged evidence. Such realizations can break a man.


All Is Forgiven

By:Muhsaysthecow

Summary: edgie/phoenix spoilers! In the fifth case, it's finally found out that Edgeworth indeed used forged evidence. Such realizations can break a man.

Warnings: Angst, uke!phoenix

Rating: PG-13

----------

It was when Phoenix and that annoying little girl left, when Edgeworth collapsed into his chair, biting his lip as the tears came. (Interesting, his blood tasted a lot bitterer then the normal coppery taste, he noted dully as the beads of red dripped down slowly from his lips. The bitter taste of defeat.) It made his cheat heave at the thought, his breath wavering as he gasped in air like a drowning man. He was drowning. Drowning in self-doubt. In hate. Mistrust.

Phoenix's eyes- when he saw the note of resignation. Wright has very wide, expressive eyes. Edgeworth could see his sadness, his... pity? And he disliked it.

_'First last years trial, and now this one. It seems all you do is worry about me.'_

_My voice slightly wavered on those few last words. Lana hadn't noticed; she was gazing at my Prosecutor's trophy I just realized I earned with forged evidence. Wright looked at me, his eyes understanding. He was worrying about me. Caring. He did care. No, no, I am Miles Edgeworth. I am the cold prosecutor in the fancy suits, the one that has the awful rumors going on about him, who just found out god-damned Gant and Lana forged evidence but it's all my fault-_

_'To be honest, you're getting on my nerves.'_

_And Wright gave me a queer look then. Sad. Very sad. And disapointed._

_Both he and the girl left..._

"I have a code..." Edgeworth growled, clinging to his cravat and wringing it roughly. The fragile fabric started to fray in his hands. "I have a code, and I would never... ever..." The sound of a door opening fell on deaf ears as he sunk to the floor, a sob escaping his mouth. "I would never forge evidence! I am better then that, god damn it; would they think..." A sharp inward sob of breath- "I would so blatantly spit on my father's grave...?"

Edgeworth hadn't noticed the door opening- but he did notice as arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a lap. His body tensed, his first reaction was to thrash about. He knew plenty of people who would probably want his head. But he stopped when a voice, a soft, soft voice said into his ear: "I believe you, Edgeworth."

_I watched Edgeworth sadly. He was always so cold._

_'There goes Edgeworth, trying to hide his feelings again.' I think, his face ragged looking. I can see the dark rings under his eyes. It hurts, seeing him frazzled like this. I'm always used to Edgeworth- ready for any situation, the conqueror of all. It's disturbing. Now he is quitting. I have no rival, I suppose... I always considered him my equal. And yes, I know there are still some hard-core prosecutor veterans that could beat me, but... _

_Edgeworth is my equal._

_He speaks some more words, talking about he will resign with dignity. His eyes burn with pain and emotion, for once. _

_And then, with difficulty, he swallows it down and stars talking into his cold tone again._

_'But this is an emotion he can't bottle up.'_

Edgeworth looked up sharply at Phoenix, there heads nearly colliding. His hands let go of the now sullied and frayed cravat, shuddering. "Wright... What the hell-" He paused, taking in a gulping gasp. A shameful blush had already crossed Edgeworth's face. He had been spotted sobbing like a child... And now: "Am I doing in your lap?"

Phoenix smiled wryly, shaking his head. "That's irrelevant. What is-" His face became serious as Edgeworth attempted to slide off the other's lap while some dignity was still with him. His arm was gripped tightly, and a dour look crossed his face as Phoenix smiled gently. "I know you are better then that, Edgeworth."

"You know nothing."

"I know that you would never sink to such lows."

And suddenly, their mouths were melded together, Edgeworth gripping like a drowning man onto Phoenix's cheap blue suit. It didn't matter that he nearly shoved his tongue down the attorney's throat, nor did it matter that suddenly Phoenix was on his back and he was clinging ever so tightly onto the other like they would never be apart. The kiss was not the kiss of romance- it was the kiss that screamed for helped, a dying flame, a pitiful gurgle of last hope. It was his S.O.S.

When Phoenix responded- his arms circling the other in a tight embrace, (_allisforgiven_) - Edgeworth broke free of the water he was drowning on, gasping for air and staring at his most favorite rival and the man who knew more about him then he would like to admit.

The prosecutor peeled himself off of the gasping body beneath him, snatching a slip of crumpled paper from his body. His resignation note. He very carefully ripped it into even strips, then into even squares. They fluttered from his hands into the wine-color wastebasket.

"Yes, Wright, you are..." A wry smile crossed his face as Phoenix finally sat up, looking flushed. Edgeworth looked odd, his eyes red from sobbing; but such a renewed look lurked there. (A phoenix from the ashes, if you will.) "Quite, quite right. Good luck on the case."

--------------

-dances- HERES THE PROMISED FIC ZOMG FIRST EDGIE/PHOENIX FIC ON EVAAA! Bah, I know I'm not the best at writing Phoenix. GRRWAR


End file.
